


Game of Thrones- Fire, Ice & Magic

by Troyalbert12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Essos, F/M, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Stark, House Tyrell, Jon Snow is a Stark, Shadowlands, Westeros, Winterfell, ulthos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: This is purely a fanfiction dedicated to the Game of Thrones World. I do not own any rights to the characters or the original story lines of Game of Thrones or George R.R Martin. I just love Game of Thrones and wanted to create something to tie me over until the new season.There are some new characters with new houses and elements to the story line, just because...hey, this is a fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a fanfiction dedicated to the Game of Thrones World. I do not own any rights to the characters or the original story lines of Game of Thrones or George R.R Martin. I just love Game of Thrones and wanted to create something to tie me over until the new season.  
> There are some new characters with new houses and elements to the story line, just because...hey, this is a fanfiction.

Ulthos- Chapter 1

 **"But Father... Why can't I go and see the other Kingdoms, like Zane before me?"** Zephora asked, watching her father the "King of Ulthos and the Shadowlands" carry on with his important work with a small smirk on his thin lips. His unshaven face was rugged yet handsome for a man his age. His silver hair was well kept and his kind eyes were a pale ice blue like Zephora's. A family trait of the Ulrichs, among many others. 

Zaphora looked at her fathers silence and sighed. After a few minutes she planted herself down on the chair next to his and started to organize her father's scrolls to obtain a somewhat less chaotic order. 

" **I mean...I want to sail the seas and have adventures too! Just because Zane is older than me and is a man, does not mean that I cannot be just as wise and responsible _as you think he is!"  _**King Ulrich looked at his daughter knowingly at that remark. He shook his head ,and continued on with reading and signing his proclamations. Zephen knew that she was more mature and wiser than her brother before her, but she was his only daughter. She had many skills, more than Zane or anyone of his house combined. She excelled in their houses' talent and knew if anyone was to approach her with any dangerous intent, they would not live to talk about it. He shook his head in both directions, indicating his answer. 

**" But Father!!  I want to breath the winter air and see snow for the first time! All the books I've read say how beautiful the seven kingdoms are! I even heard there are Dragons! Dragons have been born again Father! Just like magic.  
**

**Magic Father!  
**

**Dragons have always been associated with magic, and I should go, learn more about these dragons and report back to you. They are useful creatures indeed!"** Zaphora pleaded **,** trying to convince her father further, not taking no for an answer. 

**"I said no Zephora, now leave it. Enough for tonight please, you are giving me a dreaded headache. No is my answer, now leave me be I have work to do."** The King stared her down, ice blue- met ice blue. Old vs young. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Zaphora blinked. Backing down she realized she was not to win this argument today as his tone was firm and unrelenting. _He did say his answer and not **his final answer**_ , and that was enough for her. There was hope that someday she would win. She nodded at her father, communicating her understanding of the matter and quietly removed herself from the strategy room to head to her own chamber for the night. **  
**

King Ulrich watched his only daughter leave the room **.** When she closed the door he rubbed his eyes with both hands, and sighed. 

He was tired.

He then looked to the heavens, 

**"Help me dearest. I know she is getting to be more and more like you everyday, and it's both joyous and mournful all the same time. Her strength, her passion, her zest for life, is concerning and I am a proud father...I am.**

**But at the same time, please give me the strength to keep saying no to our girl. She must not set foot in Westeros. It is the plague of the worlds. The lot of 'em. including the rest of Essos. It is deep seeded and haven for scum. That world has been lost to me as it has been to my family for centuries. You are the best thing that could ever be bred out of that trough and you left in exile, never wanting to return. I found you, and here you stayed.  
**

**I fear for our daughter, I do. She is so beautiful and powerful. She would be acquired to side with the trash in those filthy worlds, in order to win wars. Meaningless wars, unnecessary deaths. Zelda, my love. Give me the strength to keep breaking our daughter's heart. I beg of you....  
**

**______________________**

**( Zaphora)**

Themoreshe thought about it, the more ludicrous her father's decision seemed to be to her. Zane was out there in the worlds, actually experiencing  it. Father let him go to find a bride worthy of Ulthos. What about her? The whole thing seemed disconcerting **.**

Who was she expected to marry? The King's hand? He was at least the age of her father or more. Zaphora felt the bile begin to rise to her throat when she thought of being intimate with Peter, the hand of the King. His vile hands and stringy arms holding her **,** his greasy hair and foul breath touching her skin. The scent of him on her, in her, around her. What would their children be like? 

Magicless halfwits she was sure. 

Zaphora shivered with repulsion. **  
**

Sitting on the stone window ledge she could see Ulthos for miles. She rubbed her arms  briskly with her own hands trying to gain some warmth. For the very thought of Peter in any aspect of her life made her cold **.** Looking out and seeing the jungle of Ulthos, she smiled. Her kindom was breathtaking,  it really was. But she could hear the calling of the wind.  She needed something more than the theory and drawings in books. It no longer satisfied her to read about them, she needed to go. 

Her insight took over. With a strong feeling  (and they were never wrong) she must go tonight. Looking around her chamber desperately, she started throwing dresses and clothes on her bed. Grabbing what she needed from her chamber, she piled the linen on her bed and made a bag to carry her things. Closing her eyes and thinking about her palomino horse she suddenly was feeling her mare's mane beneath her hand.  It's soft yellow color shone in the moonlight, and Honey neighed in greeting. Conjuring an apple out of thin air, Zaphora fed her horse and thanked her luck that she was alone in the stables for now.shortly after her horse finished her snack, Zaphora grabbed Honey's saddle.She was going to leave now, she could still hear the faint urgent sound of the wind calling her name. That ghostly beacon was a familiar sense, and she wasn't wrong to have followed it before. **  
**

**____________________  
**

 

 


	2. Winterfell- Chapter 2

Tina Elizabeth Stark, eldest daughter and second born, to Ned and Catherine Stark, was in the dining hall with her family at Winterfell. The Stark's were throwing a King's banquet to welcome her Father's good friend and beloved King, Robert Baratheon. Robert had arrived to Winterfell that eve with his wife the Queen, along with their three children.

The dining hall was aloof with laughing and cheering as Robert and her Father shared old war stories of their many battles fought together. Tina knew, however that something wasn't right. Her Father seemed seriously distressed about something. She quickly concluded that it could not be anything other than Robert's arrival. To others, Ned Stark was elated about his welcomed guests, but Tina knew her father's heart. There were signs that no one who wasn't close to him would know to look for. Her Mother and her eldest brother also seemed concerned.

She wished Jon was there tonight. Tina wasn't surprised however, with royalty at the table, Ned's bastard would not be invited to attend. There were no official un-invite given to Jon, but he knew Mother all too well. For that alone, Tina's heart hurt for her absent brother. Out of all her siblings, she was closest to Jon Snow, the bastard Stark. They were so close in age, she could understand why her mother held such contempt for him, but it was not Jon's fault. He did not ask to be born. That was fault of the adults who made the conscience choices with regards to the matter at the time. She loved that her Mother had forgiven their Father, but was also sad that Catherine became so jaded about the entire event. So much so, that she placed all fault with Jon. That was wrong of their Mother, as Jon deserved Mother's love too. For Jon loved each and everyone of them, even Mother, despite her antics towards him.

Tina wished Jon was there tonight. He was best at reading's father's signs. She knew they would spend their meal conspiring stories about King Robert's true intent. For now though, she would have to do it herself. So Tina observed everything and thought long and hard about the situation at hand. She could only come to the conclusion that The King himself did not travel all the way to the North for just a friendly visit.

No, It was something more than that. It was a meeting of the families.

Both their families had children close in age, and Tina feared it was a match making meet and greet. That could be both a welcomed occasion, or something dangerous. For Tina did not trust Cersi. The beautiful blonde sitting besides Robert, was a little quiet. She made small conversations with Catherine in an attempt to be cordial, but Tina could tell that her Mother was also guarded towards the Queen.

Cersi's mannerisms and gestures seemed pleasant enough, but ingenuine. There was something in the Queen's eyes that communicated a cold calculated void. It gave Tina a chill throughout her body, making her briskly rub her arms in an attempt to dispel the feeling. Looking towards her Eldest brother Rob, she was surprised to find that despite his worry for their Father, he seemed taken with Cersi Baratheon. That in Tina's opinion, was the best way to see the edge of a sword...either hand held or by guillotine. His judge of character was quite alarming to bear witness to, and she truly hoped he would never be in a position of power anytime soon.

That's where Jon and herself were so alike. They could see through the illusions of beauty and charm. There is no doubt that Jon would be able to see the underling tone with Cerci . Her whole demeanor was forced and screamed motive...and it was concerning.

"So Sansa, You and my son both seem very close in age, pretty little thing you are." Tina barely contained her eye roll as she watched Sansa, her younger sister suddenly perk up in her chair. Sansa could hardly keep from screaming her excitement about the Queens acknowledgement. Catherine smiled tightly at her daughter while Father seemed to tune out Robert's tales, in order to pay attention to Cersi's interaction with his daughter. We all watched on as Sansa began fiddling with her hair, as if to further groom her perfectly placed red mane. Poor little Sansa, Tina thought, she was always compelled by fairy tales of Princes and Princesses. Wanted nothing more than to become royalty one day, and here she was her big moment. To say she was thrilled would be an understatement. She squirmed in her seat and frowned when Mother placed her hand on Sansa's as to warn her to stop fidgeting.

"Thank you your highness." Sansa managed to spit out, no doubt feeling obligated by Cersi to respond to her compliment. She then looked around the table and caught Prince Joffrey's eye. He winked at her and smiled a toothy grin as he casually raised his glass to take a drink. Sansa returned the Prince's smile with one of her own and then shyly looked down at her plate, as if concentrating on what food to put on her fork next.

"Your welcome, sweet Sansa...and it appears as if my son has taking a shining to you" The Queen continued. Suddenly Cersi leaned in across the table, as if to whisper something to Sansa and Sansa only. Faintly however, Tina could hear "Tell me pretty little Sansa, have you bled yet?"

Sansa was taken aback to say the least, as well as Mother who heard the question without any doubt. Tina herself was flabbergasted. How could the Queen be so uncouth? Mother nodded to Sansa, as if permitting her to answer Cersi's question. Sansa then nodded back at the Queen, giving her answer. The Queen smiled as she leaned back into her chair, pleased with the reply. She quickly grabbed the wine goblet and silently saluted young Sansa and took a long drink.

Tina continued to watch the Queen's antics throughout the night. She noticed several times that Cersi shared eye contact with her twin brother Jaime, as if they shared an unspoken language. The unspoken exchange, seemed intimate, and it felt wrong peering in at it. It was if those looks could belong to lovers, not sister and brother. They were twins however, so maybe that closeness was how twins worked...intimately. As Tina looked at Jamie again, she suddenly felt eyes peering back at her. Looking for the source, she quickly realized that the Queen was scowling directly at her. Embarrassed that she was caught spying on Royalty, she quickly excused herself from the table and retired to her quarters for the night.

_________________

(Tina Stark)

"Hey little Beth, why you leaving the party?" Theon asked while running to catch up to her. Tina looked at Theon and smiled. She always felt joy around Theon. Lately though, he seemed a little distant, and she was glad he was back to himself again.

"So whatever happened to bother you is finally over now I see?" Tina remarked sarcastically. " And stop calling me Beth, It's Tina. You know that. "

"No your middle name is Elizabeth is it not?" Theon joked, not acknowledging her earlier statement as if on purpose.

"You know it tis' Theon, stop being ridiculous!" She stated while she pushed Theon playfully to the brick wall and smiled back at his wide grin and wiggly eye brows. He was always such a fool. Tina loved that.

"So...Little Beth- Eliz-a-beth- same difference. And you look more like an Elizabeth than a Tina. We've discussed this." Theon remarked back smartly.

"I think you just like the name Elizabeth...an old past lover perhaps. You feeling nostalgic Theon." she teased.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing? Feel like having a nip in the stables?" Jon asked , interrupting them both.

"Jon! You should of been there, It was catastrophic. Cerci is ...she is ...well... I can't say exactly here, but be forewarned. She is not a nice person I fear." Tina said lowering her voice to a whisper, worried about wandering ears.

"Yeah, well we all know why I wasn't, so let's go to the stables and you can tell me all about it sister, How about that?"

Tina nodded at her brother and walked with Theon and Jon to the stables. The farther away from that "Party " the better she thought...as far as she was concerned.

_____________________


	3. New World-Chapter 3

Zaphora's long dark hair rustled in the ocean's wind as she silently watched the waves appear and then disappear beneath her. Leaning over the edge of the ship her stomach was tight with anticipation and despair.

She hated leaving Ulthos the way she did, but there was no choice. If she were to wait a moment longer, her heart knew it would be too late. For Zaphora was now on a quest , and she knew she was meant to do something important. It seemed that her foresight only gave her signs about her mission when fate wanted her to know about them.

For Instance, how was it that there happened to be a ship that was leaving port the very same time she had arrived there? It was headed North starting with Saffron Straights, onto The Jade, Summer and Narrow Seas, and finally arriving at their destination in White Harbour. With that, Zaphora realized she was supposed to travel to the North. What she was supposed to do there would be a mystery that would be revealed to her in due time.

As she looked onto the moving sea below, Zaphora couldn't help but keep picturing her Father's reaction once he found out that she had run away. She hoped he wouldn't worry about her too much and that he would eventually forgive her. Yet at the same time she was excited about finally being able to freely explore the other Kingdoms. She was ecstatic that she would finally be able to see and feel Snow.

"Pardon me my lady, but do I know you?" A wrinkled white haired man asked.

Zaphora became alarmed. No one should recognize her after the spell she cast. She started to doubt if the spell had in fact worked. It must have, or else she wouldn't have been able to board without complications and questions. She was even able to find passage for her Horse for an additional fee.

"No, Sir, I'm afraid you don't. At least I am not familiar with you...I don't think. Sorry."

"No, No I'm sure I know you. It's your aura. It's unique- an aura you know. I've only saw an aura like that once before." The old man said, as he seated himself down at the bench beside her, and placing his cane to the side. Zaphora knew she shouldn't be making conversation with anyone out fear of discovery, but this man had a gift. Ulthos was a place of magic, not everyone had the ability, but it was not unheard of for people to possess it. Unlike the other Kingdoms where magic had died and was instead told as fairy tales, Ulthos still thrived with it. Growing up at the castle, Zaphora had the chance to study under many different teachers and was exposed to all types of magic...but the ability to read aura's was alluring and different for her.

"What do you mean, how is it any different then another's?" Zaphora asked, truly intrigued.

"Well...lets see. Aura's are all sorts of colors. Although there may be many auras of the same color, they are never the same hue. There are bright, dark, a lighter shade of that color. For Instance you see that man over there, standing beside and talking to ship crew member? His aura is purple. Now purple is a common color, and it's color represents a good thing. Purple is the color of healing and cleansing, and its presence in a human aura indicates the soothing of pain in conscious and physical planes. So I would think he is a physician, and a very good one at that,judging by the brightness of the purple. He is a strong healer. Now it could be by magic, or by skill. I don't know. But he is a healer...understand?" Zaphora nodded at the wise-white haired man, excited at learning something new, waiting for him to continue his lesson.

"And the ship member he stands next to, we know he is a part of the ship's crew because he wears a crest on his chest. The same crest as painted on the sails. It's an insignia, a symbol of a whale. Whales are associated with compassion and solitude, and knowledge of both life and death. Healing, and Death- it's what this ship is... it's a medical ship. This ship collects medical supplies including plants to far off unknown places such as the Ulthos, and then travels to the ports of the main cities and sells the supplies to the healers there. Zaphora nodded again with wide eyes, looking at the sails and that man's crest with wonder.

"Now continuing on...The crew member with the insignia, his aura is a purple as well, but a very light purple. That man may never become a bright purple as the man next to him- he might never have the skill to achieve it...understand?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much. That was informative...but you had mentioned something about my aura. How is it different that any others?" Zaphora asked as she sat down next to the wise man. She was beginning to feel comfortable around him, and that was a good sign. She was usually never wrong about people.

"Well...I've only ever saw an aura like yours one time before. It wasn't as bright as it now- indicating the skill, but it was the same nonetheless."

"But how can you be sure it was the same aura you've seen...and how can every aura be different. What if a man with the same healing skills and same achievements also has a bright purple aura. How is his any different than another's?" Zaphora asked innocently.

The white haired old man, laughed at her question and nodded, "You are a quick learner indeed. Yes it would be purple, but a different hue of purple. There are many shades of purple dear. if you were to line up all the purple auras next to each other you would see that each one is not quite the same at all."

Zaphora nodded content with the explanation.

"But your aura, I've only seen once before in my travels. I visited the King of Ulthos. His wife was very ill you see, and I was called upon him to read her aura in an attempt to help diagnose her illness. The physician's there couldn't treat her properly, because no one there knew what it was to treat. I've always worked on this boat, in fact I own it. Imagine my surprise to learn that there was a whole other civilization on Ulthos besides their unique jungle dwelling healing plants. The Ulthos people were aware of my arrivals and departures, and always let me grab what I needed without making themselves known to me. Until one day they required my skill. I thought it was the least I could do for the kingdom that let me harvest their plants. My skill you see was a skill that I learned was passed down from a descendant of mine who was originally from Ulthos, Being the magical kingdom they are- but that's another story. "

"So King Ulrich called me upon him and his ill wife to read her aura. I did, they treated her. She became well, but then died suddenly thereafter in a freak accident? ... I was told she died falling off a horse?" The man looked at Zaphora's grief stricken face and nodded his understanding and continued.

"When I visited the King that time, he was holding his infant daughter in his arms. He was so very protective of her and so worried over the condition of his ill wife, my first impression of him was that he was a very kind, fair and just ruler of Ulthos. The little infant he was carrying in his arms was so pleasant and beautiful. Her aura though, her aura was the most beautiful of all. It was such a shame that I was the only one who could see it.

The little beguiling Princess of Ulthos' aura was a rainbow of colors. It was light colors, indicating her youth, but beautiful nonetheless. Her aura was made up of gold, silver, pink, blue, purple, red, and orange. It was like a glorious rainbow, and no other aura was ever like it, until yours." The old man said while looking around her as if he was viewing her aura right now.

At that moment, Zaphora let her spell fall so that the old man could see the real Princess he knew her already to be. The tears in her eyes fell down her rosy cheeks, and she looked at the old man with a smile.

"What is your name good sir?" Zaphora asked.

"My name is Monty Tyrell, from House Tyrell of the Highgarden your Majesty, at your service." Monty stated as he bended the knee before her.

"Your House is in allegiance with House Ulrich of Ulthos? Your House nor any other House even know that we exist." Zaphora replied confused.

"Your Highness, House Tyrell has descendants I've learned after that fateful day, from Ulthos. My great-grandmother was from the secret city, and it is one of the best kept secrets of our house. Our great grandmother was a magic-weller and had abilities to make potions. I fortunately inherited that magic and is why I have my gift. Not until I visited the King that day, was it revealed to me by my mother where her grandmother came from. It explained the reason why I was so drawn to Ulthos. Upon my first adventure on it's shores I saw the healing plants and was so happy over my good fortune of finding such rare plants, I knew it was a magical place indeed"

"Well good sir, Monty of House Tyrell, you pledge your allegiance to House Ulrich of Ulthos?"

"My Princess, as my great-grandmother before me... I do."

___________________


	4. The Pact- Chapter 4

"It was embarrassing Jon, You were not there...you should have been. The nerve of Cersei asking our poor royalty deprived sister that humiliating question. It wasn't a good sign of things to come Jon. Mark my words...we should be wary. If House Stark becomes related to House Baratheon, there will be trouble...I just know it!" Tina exclaimed to Theon and Jon sitting on a bale of hay in the stables. After Jon had finished caring for all of the Horses, he opened a bottle of wine and there they sat in a small triangle passing the bottle around, each taking a sip.

"Shhh... Ok Tina. I agree, but you are much too worked up about this. I am so tired sister... and I could care less at this very moment. Not to say I won't care in the morning, because you know I will. Lets just take this time and enjoy it. We are without our parents or our younger siblings to chase after. Everyone is preoccupied by the outlandish banquet being held in the King's honor...and I am here with my closest friend/ brother, and my very concerned sister. Who by the way, needs to take another sip of this wine and calm herself." Jon amusingly stated while handing the bottle back to Tina.

Theon slapped his own lap as if to emphasize how funny he thought Jon was. Tina then glared at them both, frustrated that they didn't want to talk about such important matters, but silently agreeing. It was past her bedtime now, and she needed to stop worrying about the night and relax. If she didn't stop obsessing about it, she would not be able to sleep. Silently taking the offered bottle from her brother's hands, she took a long hard sip and coughed. That was stronger than the last sip she had a few minutes ago. Looking at Jon and Theon questioningly they both broke out in laughter at Tina's reaction. Knowing what she was going to say before she asked, Theon explained.

We finished the last bottle already. This is the second one, and it's a higher alcohol content. Clearly you just noticed. "

"Two bottles? Goodness...now to mention it, I can sort of feel a little whimsy approaching." She said as she broke out into a fit of laughter, clearly effected by the amount she had consumed. she quickly passed the bottle to Theon who took a gracious sip.

Shortly their stories turned into songs, as the three sang to each other , feeling very light and without cares. Drunk off their faces, Jon passed out on his bale of hay after their fourth bottle. The bottles of wine were procured out of the wine cellar before the banquet by both Theon and Jon earlier that day, so no one would be any wiser to the four missing bottles they have consumed. Five if you counted the one that Theon and Tina had just opened.

Both Theon and Tina were now sitting on the same bale of hay, shoulder to shoulder, whispering to each other in a drunken stupor while passing the last bottle of wine back and forth. Tina had decided to whisper out of fear of waking her very tired, very drunk brother.

"Tell me why we are whispering again?" Theon asked while he took a gulp of wine from the bottle during his turn.

"I told you...I didn't want to wake Jon. He is very tired you know, he works so very hard. Sometimes more than the servants themselves. Mother is much too hard on him. I hate her for that." Tina exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Is that all, you don't want to wake your brother? Tina, Jon is passed out, drunk as a skunk. Trust me! He could not even hear the cry of a battle horn if it were up to his ear!" Theon laughed practically shouting. To prove his point ,he took his own foot and placed it on Jon's leg that was overhanging from the bale he was passed out on, and pressed down quickly a few times, which ended up shaking Jon's leg. Jon didn't even budge.

"See? Nothing. We are as good as alone Little-Beth, so talk however loud you damn want."Theon said loudly laughing a little before he suddenly paused. He sat there quiet as a mouse briefly, as if he was alarmed or scared of something. Then Tina noticed his face change from fear to a confirmed resolve. In a brave new move, Theon angled his body towards her so that they were now face to face. Reaching out his strong callused hand, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to his face. Before she could register what was happening, Theon placed his lips upon her own with such a conviction and determination she let him. With the wine and the emotional whirlwind of today, it felt good to just let loose and feel. She always known Theon had feelings for her. For he always teased her yet at the same time, doted on her so. To be truthful, Tina had feelings for him as well. With the new bravado of wine, and the awareness of being alone, now was the time to express those feelings. Tina's heart agreed with Theon and she reciprocated his advances willingly. Dropping the now empty bottle from her hands, she used them to twine them in Theon's red hair and quietly moaned.

Theon took the opportunity of her newly opened mouth by kissing her with tongue. It felt so glorious and right, it would be wrong to stop, thought Tina. So she boldly crawled over to his lap and sat down. Face to face, mouth to mouth, hands feeling and exploring each other. There was such passion and fire between them, the wine had set them free of any inhibition. They were both breathing loudly now and Theon's hands started to wander beneath her corset. Tina, realizing what they were about to do in the same room as her sleeping brother, suddenly felt wrong.

"Wait", Tina whispered against Theon's forehead. stopping him from freeing her breasts from it's restraints, "Not here...come to my room. Stay the night with me, please.?" Tina pleaded almost desperately. Theon nodded his head and smiled brightly at the invitation. He sat up with Tina still wrapped around his waist. Slowly she dropped herself to the floor and grabbed his hand and drunkenly led the way to her quarters.


	5. King Ulrich-Chapter 5

Zephen sat at his throne in full armor going through his emotions in his head. What was his next move? Should he go after Zaphora himself and drag her home kicking and screaming, or should he send someone to fetch her back? Should he even bother? He knew she was as stubborn as her Mother, and grace the gods, she did not take no for an answer...ever.

He was worried for his little dark haired child, the one with all the promise and power in the world. Real power, not just a play for thrones and money.

No, she was one talented sorceress. So much so, that she haven't even untapped her true potential. The magic leaders in his kingdom always said she had great unexplainable power and that she was only using a tenth of her ability. A tenth...so no, he wasn't worried about her ability to defend herself. Instead he worried about her gullibility. She would be used for power, a play for thrones and money...and that was corrupt.

Corruption was throughout Westeros, and it almost ruined him. For many years ago, he too was enthralled with that world and it pulled him in deep. King Ulrich almost lost himself, and Ulthos a Prince. For Zephen was the only living heir of the Throne of Ulthos. His father, the King had passed when he was in Westeros. and he became an uncrowned King.

Until he met their Mother Zelda, his priorities changed. Her neglect and abuse from her homeland was deplorable. She seeked refuge, and he found his answer to happiness. They fell in love and he brought her home as his new Queen. She was tried for heresy and demon worship. She had great magic ability in a world that hadn't seen magic in hundred's of years. Magic was only legend to them, and in those legends Magic meant witchcraft and demons. She was a healer and used her power for good and healed those with serious heath risks. There were some who wanted spells for love and in their convincing pleads for help, Zelda helped the ones that convinced her well. It was a mistake that she realized too late. She was convicted to burn at the stake, a death that seemed brash and unheard of for a magic welder to Zephen. For if he was to expose his magic, he too would be burned at the stake. She was only helping people and she was deemed someone who was evil and not worth life. That made him think long and hard about Westeros. He no longer wanted to be a part of a Kingdom that would sacrifice most of the people hailed from Ulthos. They would be killed because of their talents and because they were different. The majority of Westeros wanted to terminate anything that intimidated them,and Zelda terrified them.

So Zephen did the only thing he could think of, he used his own magic to kill those who lit the first flame, and doubted the fire with a smothering spell. He grabbed the sword of a nearby soldier, killed him with it and defended Zelda's honor. At that moment he vowed to the people before him, that he would kill anyone who dared to harm even a hair on her head. He then untied her from the stake and used his teleport magic to teleport them both to the nearest port. From there, the two traveled for weeks to his homeland on a supply ship, and in that time they fell in love. Ulthos had a new Queen and a new King.

Now he was told there was word of Dragons reborn in the Dothraki Desert. Magical creatures that for years were abused by the ancestors of Targaryen. That family was not worth the dragon blood that coursed through their veins, for they abused those animals in their sibling rivalries. For claim of thrones, power and wealth, Dragons became extinct. Now a new surviving member of the Targaryen family who was thought to be dead just like Dragons, is a self proclaimed Mother of Dragons. Three Dragons at that. It's a pity that such beautiful and magical creatures will be once again enslaved by the Targaryen family. The poor Dragons will once again be used for the play of power, thrones and wealth. It's a never ending wheel that turns and returns over and over again. Now his little girl with all her power and ability, who without a doubt could overthrow a self made Queen with Three Dragons all on her own, is in the mist of all this. She could overcome such a feat without a blinking of an eye. No religious group or town could even try to burn her at a stake. She was just too powerful for that. Her power would become noticable, and envied by those in power. they would their hardest to corrupt his little girl, who right now was the most powerful of them all.

For that, Zephen was worried. For that he felt as if he needed someone to retrieve her back to Ulthos.

"Sire" his right hand called out as the doors of the throne room opened. "We received word by raven that the Princess is on Monty Tyrell's medical ship heading to the North. Their first stop is White Harbour and then we think she will travel to Winterfell. She hasn't even set foot in Westeros."

Zephen sighed in relief. That was good news. The North wasn't as corrupt as Westeros. He met the head of the Stark House a long time ago, but he heard he passed. Ned was proclaimed head of Winterfell now, and if had the same honor as his father there was no doubt he was a good man. Zephen will send word to Stark house to look after his girl, at least until he can convince her to come back to Ulthos.

______________________


	6. Princess Ulrich/Lady Winterfell-Chapter 6

"Lord Tyrell, It's been nearly a fortnight on this water, how much longer till we reach Port?" Zaphora sighed. She was happy to enjoy her newly found freedom, but the bout of sea sickness was not pleasant and it was becoming tiresome.

"Your Highness, do not worry. I gather your system is adjusting more and more each day. Your almost never sick, at least compared to the first night." Monty replied light heartily to the agitation of the Princess.

"Hmmm that maybe, but my body seems to adjust better to land I'm afraid." Zaphora retorted. He laughed at that. In the short silence that settled between them, she started to watch Lord Monty sort through his medicinal herbs and package them accordingly.

"We should arrive any day now, maybe tomorrow night if the weather keeps calm."Zaphora nodded, appeased by his approximation.

"So just curious...what does all this loot get you? A new castle? A new horse? or just a bag of coin to last until the next haul?" Zaphora asked as she settled into the chair by the fireplace. Not before she poured herself a goblet of wine of course. She needed to settle her stomach, and despite what Tyrell kept telling her about getting used to it...It wasn't happening soon enough.

"I do well enough your majesty, not as well as a King or any royalty, but well nonetheless." He joked back.

Zaphora laughed along with him, and she held up her goblet in salute before taking another sip. "So Lord Tyrell tell me...we stop at White Harbour, and looking at the map on the wall behind your head, it seems that the nearest settlement is a place by the name of Winterfell. So I presume, that's the place in the North I've meant to travel. My question to you is...have you ever been and what are the people like there?

"Winterfell your Highness, is a great place indeed. The people there are fair and good due to the Lord of Winterfell of course, Ned Stark. He has six children, and all of them are well respected and held in high regard by the common folk there. Not by duty you see, but by choice. The people love their Lord because he is a good and fair leader."

"Well that's promising, by talking to my Father you would think all the Kingdoms are Corrupt and Evil. It's nice to know that there is some good in this world, besides Monty of House Tyrell." Zaphora teased.

"Yes your Highness, it is indeed...But do not doubt the Evil. It's out there in more forms than one. " Lord Tyrell added.

"Yes, Monty...have no doubt that I take the threat quite seriously. If anyone comes in a mere inch of me with an evil intent, he will not live to breath his next breath. You can be rest assured of that." Zaphora stated flatly.

Monty nodded his head in understanding, there was no doubt that the Princess would not be true to her word, or have the skill to merely blink and take a life. Monty knew she had great power. His only fear was that once she discovered the extent of her real powers, as foretold from her auras, would she would remain true to her soul? That much power can tend to turn someone dark. His mission and silent commitment to her, was that she would remain pure and good. She may not know this now, but Monty's pledge to her went beyond his promise of allegiance. He would not leave her side, and would serve her for all the days she required. His gift would come along way with helping the Princess in forming strong allegiances. She would not be taken advantage of if he could help it. He would ensure her success as long as she remained in the Seven Kingdoms.

______________

______________

"My Lady....My Lady, It's time to wake up. It's breakfast time,and Lord and Lady Winterfell are asking where you are. They sent me to fetch you, my lady Tina. " knock, knock, knock. 'My Lady, why have you secured the doors? For I cannot enter...are you well my Ladyship?" knock knock knock."My lady, please answer me, you are worrying me"

"huhhh? What in the pits of damnation is that dreaded noise?" Tina mumbled. Raising her head off the bed she looked towards the pounding door and whined "Loreena is that you? I'm am not feeling very well. Please tell Mother and Father that I have a very bad head and that I shall see them at dinner. Do not worry, Loreena. I just need to rest. I bolted the door so I shall not be disturbed- so be OFF WITH YOU! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tina practically shouted at the door not before she threw a pillow at it.

It hurt her head more to shout than the pounding at the door. So she whined some more. "Agghhhh, this feels worse than death I'm sure." When she rolled over to go back to sleep her knee hit something and it spoke back in an "Oooff".

Tina tried her best to sit up partially and get a good look at the noise making thing laying next to her.

"God's woman, please do not yell, you are killing my head. For it feels like the whole cavalry came and went, and my head is the remains of the battlefield. I am battered woman. Please calm down and be silent before I become sick again. I had already spewed out your window many a time last night!" said the blanketed lump beside her.

"Theon? Is that you?" Tina asked bewildered.

"Of course it's me, who did you expect?" Theon asked exasperated at the mere question.

"Who else did you bed last night, besides me?" he said as he placed his pillow over the top of his head, as if to muffle out the pounding. "Woman, you make me wonder about your sincerity. First you tell me you are a maiden, but you make love like a the most seasoned lady of the night, and now you are surprised that I wake up besides you?... Little-Beth, you are more than meets the eye." Theon said. When he made that last remark, he removed the pillow over his head and looked at her. Despite both of their hurting heads, he was still beautiful. His red hair looked brighter and more aflame in this light. His eyes were welcoming and his smile soft and sensual. Slowly Tina leaned towards him to kiss his lips. As their lips touched they softly kissed each other and slowly laid back down on the bed. Too sick to do much of anything else, besides cuddle. They closed their eyes and swiftly fell back to sleep in each others arms.

________________


End file.
